I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD SLIP AWAY
by DarkNightWisp
Summary: Songfic baseada em The Crow and the Butterfly do Shinedow.


A morte estava próxima, ele sabia, na verdade todos sabiam e por esse motivo tinha vindo passar seus últimos dias na Casa de Campo, a mesma que tinha vivido na juventude, tudo continuava igual até mesmo os móveis e o cheiro, incrivel como o tempo não tinha apagado nem mesmo isso, a única coisa que ele levou foram as cores da madeira pintada, substituindo por um tom claro, uma sombra do que tinha sido tantos anos antes, entretanto para os olhos velhos daquele senhor qualquer coisa parecia com um tom amenizado, então nem fez notar a diferença da colocação dos móveis.

Contava apenas com outra presença na casa, sua neta mais velha Ana, que era a imagem e semelhança da sua avó a falecida esposa do Velho. Ana amava demais o avô para deixá-lo sozinho em seus últimos meses, pois os irmãos não tinham como abandonar a vida e a familia para passar meses no campo, na verdade o Velho nem queria que ela viesse, não gostava de incomodar e além do mais a menina trazia tantas lembranças da juventude que era dificil para sua mente já meio apagada e esquecida diferenciar o presente do passado. Quantas vezes não chamou a menina pelo nome da falecida esposa? Ana apenas relevava e seguia sorrindo, dizendo para o Velho que era sua neta e ele sorria desconcertado, pedindo desculpas.

Mas esta manhã era difente das outras, havia um brilho especial e a memória daquele cheiro, aquele cheiro que era unicamente dela e inconfundível, o cheiro estava no ar e na cama, a mesma que compartilharam por aquele curto ano ao lado dela, na janela que dava para o campo gramado em suas memórias podia ver a jovem e bela grávida que corria fugindo de você enquanto gritava preocupado e com medo dela cair e se machucar, tinha medo por ela e pelo bebê que logo nasceria.

E no fundo tinha razão de ter medo, de repente ela escorregou e seu grito cortou o coração e nos braços carregou a menina de volta para dentro da casa, ela era tão jovem e tão bela… era errado estar desfigurada pela dor e o vestido de um bege claro manchado de sangue fez seu medo quase congelar seu coração, mas sabia que tinha que estar ali, por ela que deveria ser forte. A memória fez com que lágrimas viessem aos seus olhos, então com cuidado e seus mirrados passos você desceu a pequena escada e entrou no quarto onde sua esposa deu a luz ao menino, pai de Ana, mesmo com toda a dor que ela sentiu e todo o sangue que perdeu ela sorria em seu suor e palidez aninhando o pequeno embrulho e você, por um segundo, achou que estava tudo bem e que o mundo não poderia ser mais feliz.

Entretanto a parteira olhou no fundo dos seus olhos e fez um não sutil com a cabeça e você não entendeu num primeiro momento e se aproximou da esposa e tocou a face gelada, tão gelada quanto a morte que aos poucos se apoderava dela e que nem seu amor poderia afastar. Você lhe deu um último beijo que ela correspondeu fracamente e te abraçou com a mão que não segurava a criança e murmurou "cuide bem de nosso anjo, nosso Rafael". E seu abraço perdeu força e ela se foi, como um dente-de-leão levado pela força do vento; de seus braços você tomou o bebê a qual a mulher batizara de Rafael e chorou até que não houvessem mais lágrimas, novamente sua Borboleta tinha fugido e dessa vez para muito longe de seu alcance.

Apesa que sempre tinha sido assim, não? Por quantos anos você tentou fazer com que ela lhe notasse sem que você dissesse uma única palavra, afinal sua timidez nunca foi superada para conseguir conversar com ela sem gaguejar? Sempre tão bela e sempre tão longe de seu alcance… quantas cartas de admirador secreto ela não recebeu? Flores? Bilhetes escritos com todo amor que tinha em seu coração, mas sem que uma única palavra saisse de seus lábios?

Mas sua borboleta não era tão distraída, ela apenas esperava que você se declarasse formalmente, pois também tinha vergonha, foram tantos "quase momentos", tanto tempo que voce viu agora disperdiçados… Já fora de casa nosso velho se sentou na cadeira de balanço, enquanto dispensava o café da manhã que Ana lhe preparara, agora estava tão perto de ter novamente sua amada…

Uma chuva fraca, de verão começou a cair – apesar do sol ainda brilhar com certa força – e Ana correu para recolher algumas peças de roupa que tinha deixado secar. Seus cabelos de noite escura brilhavam molhados ao do sol e a chuva te tocou como caricia, se misturando com as lágrimas da memória. Era dificil discernir agora o passado e o presente, sua borboleta fugia de novo de você e você precisava correr para junto dela! Novamente não iria perdê-la, iria? Não poderia deixar, não novamente…

Então se levantou e correu, correu como há muito não fazia e sua borboleta olhou para trás e sorriu e te esperou e novamente pode tocar a pele branca e macia e sentir seu perfume de flores frescas, não existia mais tempo ou saudade, ela era sua e para sempre seria. Então você olhou para trás e na varanda da velha Casa de Campo viu seu corpo, viu o Velho que jazia olhando para o horizonte, com um brilho nos olhos e a sombra de um sorriso no rosto enrugado e viu sua neta chorando ajoelhada na frente do corpo. Sim, ela estava triste, mas não pela morte do avô – afinal isso já era esperado – mas pela falta da companhia e de suas histórias com aquele tom melancólico e belo que só ele sabia contar, secretamente ela sempre o comparou à um corvo, uma ave negra e triste em meio a beleza da natureza. Então O Corvo e a Borboleta sorriram para Ana, eles sabiam que ela ficaria bem, logo ela encontraria seu próprio e único destino.

Mas o destino da Borboleta não é parada num único lugar, sua essência de mudança falava mais alta, então na distração do Corvo ela correu – como naquele dia – e ele foi novamente atrás, sorrindo campina abaixo, só que foi mais rápido e a pegou e ambos dançaram a dança do silêncio, a dança do amor. E seguiram assim, até a luz que ficava além e a atravessaram juntos, pois mesmo que a natureza da Borboleta fosse ir ela não seria nada sem o Corvo, então esperou por todos aqueles 50 anos que ele viesse novamente atrás dela e assim poderem seguir juntos, sempre juntos para seja lá o que viesse depois. Mas ambos não tinham medo, nada poderia ser ruim enquanto tivesse um ao outro.


End file.
